Harry Potter y el Bate de Fuego
by Pablo-wri
Summary: Harry asiste al 6º año de Hogwarts y sus amigos Ron y Hermione le dicen sobre un poderoso bate de fuego que lo destruye todo. Tendrán que usar el bate a su favor para destruir a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. PRIMER CAPITULO!!


Capitulo 1  
  
El Regreso de Marge  
  
Todo empezó a las 5:37 de la mañana cuando el tío de Harry Vernon grito: ¡Harry ven aquí en este instante! Mientras Harry despertaba el tío Vernon seguía gritando. Cuando llego al cuarto de su tío Vernon y de su tía Petunia su tío le hablaba con una voz aguda diciéndole: Harry mañana es el cumpleaños de tu primo Dudley así que ¡no lo arruines entendiste! Sí tío Vernon. Te lo advierto Harry un solo error y estarás castigado por un mes escuchaste. Sí tío Vernon. Y recuerda que no molestaras a la tía Marge cunando llegue aquí. ¡Que! Ya me oíste caí que ya vete de aquí. En ese momento lo único que quería Harry era irse a Hogwarts para alejarse de sus tíos y sobre todo de su tía Marge. Recordó que no-tenia que pedir una autorización para ir Hogsmade por que Fred y George le habían dado un mapa y aparecían 7 pasadizos para ir al pueblo. Justo esa noche Hedwig había llegado con unas cartas de: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid y Sirius Black. Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry le había dado permiso par ir a Hogsmade. Todas las cartas eran de cumpleaños. Harry empezó a hacer las respuestas. Harry tambien preparo muchas cosas en la noche para cuando se escapara de la casa de los Dursley. Los Dursley habían pasado por alto el cumpleaños de Harry otra vez. A las 11:47 de la mañana todos se levantaron para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dudley. Marge llego 6 minutos atrasada y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue pegarle a Harry con una valija y siquiera se fijo que Harry estaba hay. Fueron cuarenta y cuatro regalos para Dudley más los otros treinta que le trajo Marge. Gracias papis- dijo Dudley. Esperen... ¡Tía Marge el año pasado me regalaste 32 y ahora 30!-dijo Dudley como si no le hubiera regalado ninguna cosa. Deacuerdo te comprare 4 regalos que tu quieras- dijo Marge. Gracias tía- dijo Dudley. Pero espero que no se te olvide el próximo año por que si es así serás una embaucadora. Harry asnos nuestra comida preferida ya sabes cual es y más vale que la hagas bien- dijo Petunia como si Harry le hubiera gritado. Harry vio de pronto a Hedwig y sintió que debía llevárselo a su cuarto, pero no pudo evitar escuchar que la tía Marge le decía con enojo a Vernon que debía dejar a Harry en el orfanato de principio. Bueno Marge lo tengo aquí para..... ¡No me importa para que lo ayas tenido aquí lo único que se es que no debiste tenerlo aquí! Bueno lo tomaremos en cuenta- dijo Petunia. Harry trato de llevar a Hedwig a su habitación, pero el tío Vernon la vio y la escucho y dijo: Esa maldita lechuza está haciendo mucho ruido- dijo Vernon. ¡Trae algo!- grito Vernon. Harry se la llevo a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Sin darse cuenta tiro la torta de cumpleaños y tambien el coñac de Marge. Una carta para mí- dijo Harry. Dice: Harry soy Ron y aquí a mi lado está Hermione que me fue a visitar. Es increíble que estemos en sexto año de Howarts. En fin hay rumores sobre un bate de fuego un solo toque a algo se destruye por el fuego que sale en forma de círculos fuego en círculos. Toca algo y queda sin vida, amenos que lo evites. Ese bate según el rumor está en una parte escondida del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Este año en Hogwarts puede ser peligroso, pero de todas maneras iremos. Tu amigo Ron y tu amiga Hermione. ¡Harry Potter, baja en este instante!- grito el tío Vernon enfurecido. Cuando bajo Marge dijo: Creo que deberían hacerle el castigo más severo que puedan. Harry arruinaste todo- dijo El tío Vernon enfurecido Tiraste la torta y arruinaste el cumpleaños. Se acabo No tendrás comida en una semana. A Harry no le importo por que se iba a escapar de los horrendos Dursley. No te preocupes Dudley te are otra torta de inmediato- dijo tía Petunia. Harry fue a su habitación a escribirles a Ron y a Hermione y a esperar la noche para escapar con su saeta de fuego y con su capa invisible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
El encuentro del niño nuevo  
  
A las 12:39 de la noche Harry se fue con su escoba saeta de fuego para llegar al callejón Diagon. Se demoro 1 hora en llegar. Se quedo en el caldero Chorreante. Ala mañana siguiente en el callejón Diagon Harry se encontró con un niño que le dijo: Hola tú debes ser Harry Potter. Harry no pregunto como sabia su nombre(era por la cicatriz) Yo me llamo Pablo. Encantado de conocerte Pablo- dijo Harry. De pronto, Ron y Hermione le dijeron: Hola Harry ¿quién es él? Hola Ron, hola Hermion, él es Pablo- dijo Harry. Hola Ron, Hola Hermion soy Pablo estoy en sexto año y voy a ir a Hogwarts. Me cambie mi otro colegio de Magia a Hogwarts. ¡Genial! - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Si lo es- dijo Pablo. Oigan sacaron una Nimbus 2002 es más rápida que una Nimbus 2001 y menos rápida que una Saeta de Fuego. Mi hermana tiene una Nimbus 2002. Yo solo tengo una Nimbus 2001 ¡Genial!- dijeron todos Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban atrasados Ron se reunió con su familia para irse. Pablo sé junto con su hermana Claudia para irse.  
  
Wo es el expreso de Hogwarts- dijo Pablo ¡Entremos!- dijo Ron. Baya esto para mí fue divertido- dijo Pablo. Baya, pero si es Potter. Eres tu Malfoy- dijo Harry. Por supuesto tonto- dijo Malfoy. Cállate Malfoy- dijo Ron. Malfoy ¿eh? Mi padre dice que tu padre Lucios Malfoy tiene 2 o 3 cabinas llenas en Gringotts- dijo Pablo. Es cierto, por que no te vas a un lugar para tontos- dijo Malfoy de forma de que lo ofendiera. En primer lugar tú eres el tonto, y el segundo yo tengo como 4 0 5 cabinas en Gringotts- dijo Pablo. Apuesto a que tú eres un tcp- dijo Pablo. Haber ¿sabes lo que significa?- pregunto Malfoy. Claro que si, significa... tarado con problemas. Pablo logro que Malfoy sé enojara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Hermione dijo: Vamonos no vale la pena estar aquí si va a estar Malfoy. Deacuerdo así no lo escucharemos más- dijo Harry. Cuando se alejaron de Malfoy Pablo dijo: Valla Malfoy debe ser un idiota. Y valla que tienes razón- dijo Ron. ¡Baya parece que llegamos!- grito Pablo. Todos los de sexto año entren rápido al colegió. Al entrar Pablo vio a un amigo que no estaba en Hogwarts y le pregunto: ¡Seba! ¿Eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? No eres de Hogwarts. Es que este año me cambie a Hogwarts- dijo Seba. Aparte este año entra a Hogwarts Benjamin. Woooooooo. ¿Quién es él Pablo?- preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermion. Chicos él es Seba mi amigo del barrio Seba ellos son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Un placer concerlos- dijo Seba. Igualmente- dijeron todos. Sebastián Ruiz ponte en el sombrero seleccionador para ser seleccionado a tu casa puesto que te cambiaste a Howarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall. Seba se sentó bajo el sombrero seleccionador y le dijo: Un nombre interesante, mucho entusiasmo, inteligencia, valentía. Ya sé. ¡Gryffindor!- grito el sombrero. ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron los de Gryffindor. Un momento hay más cambios. Claudia Tronco. Claudia se sentó bajo el sombrero y le gritó de inmediato: ¡Hufflepuff! Angélica Brow. Angélica se sentó bajo el sombrero y le grito: ¡Slytherin! ¡Bravo¡- gritaban sin parar los de Slytherin. Pablo Troncoso. Pablo se sentó en el sombrero y le gritó lo más pronto que pudo. ¡Gryffindor! ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron los de Gryffindor. Bien sigamos con los de primer año- dijo Mcgonagall. Benjamín Ruiz. Cuando sé sentó el sombrero le grito: ¡Gryffindor! ¡Bravo!- gritaron todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando todos terminaron de ser seleccionados y terminaron el banquete se fueron a su sala común. ¿Santo y seña?- les pregunto el cuadro. Oddsbodikins- dijo Fred que había repetido el séptimo curso con su hermano George por una terrible broma y de castigo era repetir el curso. Al entrar Hermione se fue a su dormitorio para ver su horario. Mientras todos iban a sus dormitorios Hermione oyó a Benjamín repasar algo que era muy difícil para uno de primer año. Estaba repasando los hombres-lobos. ¿Cómo sabes tanto?- pregunto Hermione. Estoy avanzado. ¿Pero tanto? Claro... repasó en el verano ¿tu no? OH... claro que repasó en el verano... todo el tiempo. Ya veo igual que yo. En fin mañana tengo mi primera clase de vuelo y para eso estoy preparado con mi Nimbus 2000 y además eh estado estudiando el vuelo. OH, que bien... pues que te valla bien. Gracias Hermione. Buenas noches. Buenas noches Benjamín. 


End file.
